


Plan 'Ultimate Rom-Com Romance' [URCR]

by MaraSenpai1997



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dancing, Dinner-dates, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gambling, Getting Lost, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Romantic Gestures, Seriously does anyone has a sense of direction?, banquet, how to tag?, idk - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: Leo, apparently, was terrible when it came to romance. At least that was what his sister had told him repeatedly. Splitting the bill was unromantic, going to action movies was unromantic and not even to get her started on taking you boyfriend out for bowling and inviting others along. To prove her wrong, Leo vowed that this skating season, he would show his sister that he could be romantic. At least, he would try.Five times Leotriesto  be romantic and one time hemanagesto be romantic, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, who just wrote 9k of pure Leoji fluff?

**1\. Airport**

* * *

 

 

Clutching onto his third cup of overpriced coffee, Leo looked around the meet-up. Even as it was barely past six in the morning, the airport was already buzzing with life. Family and friends alike were either waiting for their loved ones to arrive or wishing them farewell and a safe trip. Leo could hardly believe the people their excitement. Who could be this chipper this early in the morning? Even as being somewhat of a morning person, Leo needed his daily dose of caffeine to function properly. And, looking at the circumstances, Leo needed more than _just_ his daily dose of caffeine to survive the day.

 

Briefly checking his phone, Leo started to nibble his bottom lip in worry. If nothing had happened, Guang Hong's flight must have arrived quite a while ago- at least half an hour ago. But with checking out and picking up his luggage, Leo knew it could take a while before Guang Hong would make it to the meet-up. Still, it didn't stop him from worrying.

 

Usually, he wasn't this nervous meeting up with his boyfriend. They even had seen each other last summer, when Guang Hong had spent time in America for training. And shameless cuddling. Though that was a private matter. No, it was his little sister that got him all riled up and nervous.

 

After Guang Hong had left America, his sister had cornered him, scolding him for not being romantic enough. It was more as if they were _best friends_ instead of _lovers_. And, to be fair, Leo had to agree with her. On the other hand, Guang Hong used to be his best friend before becoming his boyfriend, and nowadays Guang Hong was still his best friend. There was just more touching and flirting.

 

So, willing to prove his sister wrong, Leo had decided that he would show her that he _could_ be romantic. This is when his poorly named plan ‘Ultimate Rom-Com Romance’ had been born. And oh boy, how Leo regretted this silly plan. After watching several movies, rom-com’s to be exact, he had decided to settled down on a sweet, somewhat silly, greeting. They hadn’t seen each other for a few months after all, and the meetings after being apart for long seemed to be rather romantic in the movies.

 

The plan was simple. When Guang Hong approached, Leo would sweep him off his feet and twirl around a bit. If everything went right, Guang Hong would laugh at his silliness. Eventually, Leo would put his boyfriend down and place a chaste kiss on his lips, followed by a ‘missed you’ and ‘I love you’. Easy as pie.

 

Drowning his cup of coffee, Leo carelessly tossed it in the trashcan, not bothering to keep it. He had no use keeping it- it wasn't like he was looking for a relationship, he already had one. Though, the barista apparently hadn't caught on onto that as she had jotted down her phone number on the cup, a shy smile on her face. He was perfectly fine with the relationship he was currently having, even as he was terrible at being romantic.

 

His phone buzzed and checking it briefly, Leo couldn't wipe the ecstatic smile off his face. Guang Hong had texted him that he just had picked up his luggage and was heading his way. Plan 'Ultimate Rom-Com Romance' was a go. Those fifty bucks his sister had pulled on the line would be his.

 

This plan had been a go until a duo of fans cornered him.

 

"Are you Leo de la Iglesia?" a brunette woman asked, her voice heavily accented.

 

Awkwardly, the Hispanic nodded, trying his best not to show his disappointed. Keeping his fans happy was important- they were his biggest supporters after all. And looking at the luggage they were carrying with them, it probably had been complete chance they had stumbled upon him.

 

"I can't believe our luck," the same woman squealed, hugging her friend's arm. "We're big fans- we even came to America to see you skate."

 

Now he defiantly couldn't ignore the two girls. He knew how expensive travelling was, and those two probably were nothing more than college students, strapped for cash. "Really? That’s great. It must have cost a fortune coming here. Where are the two of you from anyway?" he asked casually, offering them an easy smile.

 

"Canada, I'm from Vancouver," the blonde woman replied, her English less accented than her friend's accent. "And I'm from Quebec, Canada of course!" the brunette added. That did explain her accent. Didn’t the speak French in Quebec?

 

Leo laughed at the brunette's excitement. He knew exactly how she felt. There were plenty of skaters he looks up to, and meeting them is nerve wrecking and excitable at the same time. Though, this was mainly at the beginning of his skating career.

 

"Are there any other skaters the two of you support or are the two of you just here for me?" the brunette grew flustered in the face.

 

"Well, we're here mainly to support you," the blonde admitted. "But this lady of there is also a huge fan of JJ and Guang Hong is like our second or third favourite skater," the blonde rambled on, her face growing steadily redder.

 

The Hispanic grinned brightly. "Guang Hong?" he asked cheekily. If meeting him already made their day, meeting him _and_ Guang Hong might make their week.

 

The blonde nodded furiously. "Yes. We wanted to see him skate last year, but he sadly enough only skated in Europe and Asia- which is a tad too far away," she explained.

 

"What brings you to the airport anyway," the brunette asked curiously. "Don't get me wrong, I can't believe our luck," she babbled. "But you live close-by, right? I think traveling by car is more convenient than by plane. But I could be wrong!" she added in a hurry, her face flustered.

 

Leo smiled, running his hand through his hair. "I'm here to pick up a friend," he explained, letting his eyes wander briefly over the room. Eventually, he spotted his dishevelled looking boyfriend making a bee-line to him, suitcase following suite.

 

As he stared for _too_ long, the girls noticed his absent gaze and started to look around, searching for what distracted him. They too eventually spotted Guang Hong. Gasps of surprise were followed up by excited squeals.

 

"Keep him in one piece, please," Leo said, almost pleaded. "It is a long flight from China."

 

The girls nodded and took off, tugging their luggage along with them. Leo followed after, already throwing his tired-looking boyfriend an apologetic look. Leo knew that no matter what, as long they didn’t invade your privacy you never could turn down a fan. They were often the reason you actually _could_ live your dream. Though sponsors helped a lot in the financial matter.

 

Thankfully, the girls had realised Guang Hong’s fatigue and kept their chatter short. After the brief chat, the girls got their wish and took several selfies with the skaters. Two autographs and good luck wishes later, the two girls departed from them.

 

"Long time no see," Leo joked, throwing his arm around Guang Hong's shoulder. "I'm sorry for the sudden attention, I hadn't expected anyone to recognise me, or you. We aren't a Victor level of famous after all."

 

Guang Hong smiled sweetly, though the tiredness was evident. Bleary eyed, hair smothered, and clothes ruffled.

 

"It's fine," Guang Hong muttered, nuzzling Leo's neck. "Though, should we get going? I'm craving for some cuddling and a nap."

 

Smiling, Leo nodded and tugged his boyfriend along. Their fingers laced together, Guang Hong's fingers warm against his cold ones. While their reunion was not overly romantic, it was unromantic actually, Leo didn’t minded it too much. He still had several opportunities to win the bet he had made with his sister. And, he could spend his entire morning shamelessly cuddling with his boyfriend without anyone bothering him.

 

**2\. Sightseeing**

* * *

 

Leo had never been to Japan before. Up until now, he mainly had skated in America, Canada and China. Once in France, but never in either Spain, Russia or Japan. But he was assigned to participate in the NHK Trophy, in Japan, _together_ with Guang Hong. This skating season seemed to be smiling down upon him.

 

Walking through the streets of Hasetsu, Leo wondered if he even could _find_ the hot spring where Yuuri and Victor lived. Yuuri, Katsuki- Nikiforov Yuuri, had offered him and Guang Hong a small tour in his hometown as both of them had arrived rather early- early enough to have a few free days before the competition started. And with plenty of time to spare, he and Guang Hong had agreed. But while his Mandarin had gotten better, his knowledge of Japanese was nearly zero. So, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't read a single sign. He was completely and utterly lost.

 

After walking around for a while, Leo eventually decided to approach a local, in the hope they could help him out.

 

"Excuse me, sir," he asked, catching the attention of one of the passers-by. "Do you know where to find the hot spring? The Katsuki family?"

 

To his relief, the man actually knew where to find Yuuri's home- well, Yuuri's parents their home. Gratefully thanking the man, Leo followed the directions, hoping that he wouldn't butcher it up and take a wrong turn.

 

He ended up not taking a wrong turn. From a distance, he already spotted the familiar building he had seen in several pictures Yuuri had posted on the internet. With Guang Hong arriving later- his boyfriend had still some promotion stuff to do- Leo had decided to reboot his ‘Ultimate Rom-Com Romance’ plan. This time, however, he had decided to settle on a bouquet of roses.

 

Almost upon the hot spring, Leo wasn’t sure if this attempt on proving he could be romantic was going to work out. The entrance of the hot spring was cluttered with news reporters, interviewing the recently married couple. Victor clearly seemed to be at ease with being surrounded by people. His husband, on the other hand, wasn’t. Yuuri was nervously fidgeting on the spot, his eyes darting up the road several times as he was answering questions.

 

The moment their eyes met, Yuuri's expression drastically changed. From nervous to almost panic-stricken, the raven-haired men's eyes screamed 'run'. A few seconds later, Leo understood why. The reporters, who probably had the eyes of an eagle, had spotted him. And within a matter of seconds, he was dragged into the shithole that was the paparazzi.

 

“What brings you here in Hasetsu?” the first reporter asked, pushing her mike in Leo’s face.

 

“Uh-” Leo spluttered, not sure how to handle it. “Sight-seeing, before the NHK Trophy,” he eventually manage to reply.

 

“And the roses? Expecting a special someone?” the woman asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

 

Well, they were for Guang Hong. But as their relationship wasn’t public, he couldn’t say that. How was he going to get himself out of this shithole?

 

“They’re mine,” Yuuri came to his rescue. “I wanted to surprise Victor, you see,” the man explained, carefully prying to bouquet out of Leo’s hands. “But it would be suspicious if I left, so I asked Leo to bring them for me.”

 

Leo mentally noted that he should thank Yuuri. Though he knew that some explanation was due, as nobody in their right mind would suddenly show up with a bouquet of red roses without having any romantic intensions.

 

Guang Hong had been lucky enough to avoid the shithole that had been the front-entrance of the hot spring. Victor and Yuuri had left barely a minute ago, escorting the paparazzi away when Guang Hong arrived.

 

“You look terrible, are you okay?” was Guang Hong’s greeting, concern lingering in his eyes.

 

“Paparazzi,” Leo answered, a grimace strong on his face. “They were here when I arrived, they never stopped asking. Asking, asking and even more asking. You just missed them.”

 

A faint hint of relief crosses his boyfriend's face. “Thank heavens,” Guang Hong muttered. Then, the Chinese looked around, checking their surrounding briefly.

 

As there was nobody in sight, Guang Hong threw his arms around Leo’s neck and stood in his tiptoes. Getting where his boyfriend was heading to, Leo wrapped an arm around Guang Hong’s waist and dipped his head, pressing a chaste kiss on the other’s lips.

 

“Missed you,” Leo murmured against his boyfriend's lips.

 

“Me too,” Guang Hong whispered back.

 

Parting from the kiss, Leo pulled his boyfriend in a hug.

 

“I tried to text you, warn you,” Leo muttered, affectionately rubbing his boyfriend's back. “But these people are monsters. I couldn't even try to get my phone or they already had managed to bombard me with their next question. Though, thankfully, you were spared. ”

 

The two parted from the hug, awkwardly standing opposite of each other. Leo’s comment had resulted in Guang Hong laughing softly, which made Leo fall all the more in love. "And to imagine that people have to deal with this on a _daily_ base," his boyfriend commented.

 

"God no," Leo moaned, already imagining what kind of life that would be. "I want to be able to leave my house without having reporters hot on my trail."

 

"Well, if the reporters were hot, I might consider it," Guang Hong said thoughtful, though there was a hint of tease lingering in his voice.

 

Clutching his coat, Leo gave his boyfriend a hurtful expression. "Am I no longer enough for you?" he complained loudly, a teasing grin on his lips.

 

His boyfriend shrugged. "Maybe I should go for the European men, I mean, Emil got kind of hot."

 

Leo snorted loudly. Emil had, indeed, physically matured a bit, but he wasn't really Leo's type. Emil was far from Leo’s type actually. He seemed to be more the type of a particularly moody Italian. "I think I’ve more chance with Emil than you have," Leo eventually teased.

 

"Does anyone even has a chance with Emil?" Guang Hong questioned. "I thought his one and only type was Michele- but I could be wrong."

 

The two started to laugh loudly, Leo ruffling Guang Hong's hair affections. The two, together with a few other skaters, had betted on when the two European skaters finally would get together.

 

"My bet still stands that they well end up together at the end of this season- the sexual tension is getting ridiculous," Guang Hong commented.

 

"I think after this season," Leo replied. "Emil struggles with an injury, remember? He might not even place for the finals. This means they won’t see each other _that_ much."

 

The two shared an almost blinding smile, though there was a certain hint of competitiveness lingering in their expressions. Both of them wanted to win the bet- though there were other skaters involved too. Unsurprisingly, Sara also had joined the betting pool, together with Phichit, Yuuri, Russian Yuri, Mila and even _Seung-gil_ had participated. Though, Leo still suspected that it was because of Phichit that the Korean had joined.

 

There was soft coughing and awkwardly, the two created more space between each other. Leo hadn’t noticed that the recently married couple had returned. Victor was off cuddling with the dog, not paying any attention to either him or Guang Hong. Yuuri, on the other hand, was offering them an awkward smile, still holding the bouquet of roses.

 

“Why the roses?” Guang Hong asked curiously.

 

“A gift from Victor,” Yuuri made up, offering Leo a reassuring smile. Scrap the thanks, Leo was now forever in debt with Yuuri.

 

"Though, I’m resisting the urge to give them to the two you. I’m mean, I should congratulate the two of you, on, you know," a blush tainted Yuuri's cheeks. "Your relationship."

 

Leo blinked in surprise and Guang Hong grew flustered. "So far keeping things secret," Leo muttered. Though, Leo had a faint hinge that Yuuri already _knew_ that he and Guang Hong were dating.

 

"Oh, I already knew," Yuuri replied, an endearing, somewhat motherly smile on his face. "I got called awake by Phichit like a half year ago that I owned him twenty bucks because _someone_ finally confessed. And as all my bets mirrored Phichit's expect the bet on the two of you getting together..."

 

"There was a betting pool about the two of us?" Guang Hong asked, his expression priceless.

 

"About pretty much everyone, really," Yuuri admitted, a shy smile on his face. "But enough talking. The two of you are here for the tour, right? Of course, we could talk about skaters losing money because they bet on with _who_ their competition ends up sleeping with, but that could also be saved for another time."

 

Guang Hong laughed awkwardly and carefully took Leo's hand in his own. Leo gave his boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "We could do both, I guess," Guang Hong muttered. "I mean, doing the tour _and_ gossip about our fellow skaters."

 

Yuuri offered them a smile and went to fetch Victor and the dog, the latter being chased by an euphoric looking Victor. Well, the day could have turned out a lot worse. Leo at least hadn't outed them in front of the media, Yuuri had been a real lifesaver _and_ he still had plenty of opportunities this season to fulfil his ‘Ultimate Rom-Com Romance’ plan and win the bet with his sister.

 

**3\. To the top**

* * *

 

Today would be the day he would _show_ his sister that he could be romantic. This time there were no news reporters or fans, it would be just the two of them. And Leo would willingly shove anyone who was visiting Guang Hong out of the room without any mercy. There was no better opportunity for his ‘Ultimate Rom-Com Romance’ plan, or URCR as he liked to call it. It had started to get a bit of a mouthful.

 

They were currently in Spain, preparing themselves for the Grand Prix Finals. How both of them had made it, Leo wasn't exactly sure. That, however, didn't mean he wasn’t ecstatic to share more time with his boyfriend. He hoped that Guang Hong felt the same, he hadn't seen the brunet all day long after all. And Leo would feel terrible to bother his boyfriend when the latter had better things to do, like _preparing_ for the finals.

 

Checking the room number for the third time, the number of the room matched the one Guang Hong had sent him before. Leo wanted to be sure he was knocking on his boyfriend’s door and not someone else's, especially if it was Michele's. The Italian had been in a cranky mood as of lately, and nobody knew why. Though, Leo had a hunch it had something to do with the lack of a certain Czech fluttering around him.

 

Mentally repeating his plan of attack, Leo put on the brightest smile he could muster and knocked on the door. This time he had decided to just watch some movies and cuddle in bed. Comedies mainly, his sister had recommended them. Leo honestly expected them to be boring, but if this was needed to achieve true romance in their relationship, Leo just had to bear with it. And he wanted the fifty bucks.

 

The door was slowly being pulled open, Guang Hong's head poking around the corner. Leo's entire plan was thrown out of the window when he saw his boyfriend's tear-stained face. Tonight was clearly not the night to watch some shitty comedy movies his sister liked.

 

"Hey, you're okay?" Leo worried, slipping inside the room.

 

The moment the door fell into its lock, Guang Hong buried his face against Leo's chest, hands clutching the back of Leo's sports-jacket. Muffled sobs echoed through the room as his boyfriend wept, his entire body shaking.

 

"I'm so nervous," Guang Hong sobbed. "What if I completely screw up? This is my chance at gold, but I can't see how I'll get there," he babbled, tears soaking Leo's jacket.

 

Gently rubbing his boyfriend's back, Leo considered what the best solution would be. Usually, Guang Hong's coach would be there for emotional support, but due to a situation back home, the woman couldn't afford it to leave China. Hence why Guang Hong had come alone to America during Skate America.

 

"I'm nervous too, you know," Leo muttered in a soothing manner. "And _I’ve_ my coach with me."

 

Guang Hong loosened his grip on Leo and stepped back. Leo knew his boyfriend was an ugly crier. Tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes, and messed-up hair. Yet, Leo was somewhat happy Guang Hong was an ugly crier. It made it even more real. Though he didn't liked it to see his boyfriend cry. Crying often reflected strong emotions, whenever it was happiness or sadness. And currently, Guang Hong's sadness was almost heartbreaking- no, it was heartbreaking.

 

"But you aren't bawling your eyes out," Guang Hong hiccupped, furiously wiping away his tears.

 

Leo smiled softly, taking his boyfriend's hands in his own. "Why do you think I'm here? I don't have any particular boyfriend sensors who tell me that you're sad," a faint blush crossed his cheeks. "I too need some comfort," Leo refused to mention anything about his plan to watch movies with his boyfriend.

 

A watery smile crossed Guang Hong's lips. "And what had you in mind?" he asked innocently.

 

"Well... I want to sleep together, preferably in your room as my coach doesn't know where your room is," Leo answered sheepishly. His coach would defiantly kill him if she found out he had shared a bed with his competitor, even when they _were_ friends.

 

Guang Hong's reaction, however, was not what he had expected. His boyfriend grew red in the face, resembling a ripe tomato.  "I'm not ready for that," the Chinese squeaked. "This is so suddenly, I..."

 

Now Leo understood. Like Guang Hong, Leo felt flustered, his face feeling hot. "I meant in cuddling," Leo said, though it sounded far from as confident as he had meant to. "Not, you know, doing _the thing_."

 

This seemed to calm down his boyfriend. An ashamed expression crossed Guang Hong's face, the brunet's eyes were downcasted. "I'm sorry, I just-"

 

Guang Hong didn't get much more time to finish his sentence. With ease- his boyfriend was far from heavy- Leo had swept Guang Hong of his feet. A loud, horrified squeal followed, and Guang Hong clutched onto Leo's neck if his life depended on it.

 

"Leo put me down! I'm not some damsel in distress you can scoop up and carry around," Guang Hong threatened. Though, next to vocally threatening Leo, his boyfriend resisted little. After a dozen of seconds, Guang Hong was basically purring, rubbing his face affectionately against Leo's shoulder.

 

Feeling his lips forming an endearing smile, Leo locked the already closed door with ease and carried his boyfriend over to the bed. Resisting the urge to throw Guang Hong on the bed, he carefully lowered the petite skater till his back hit the mattress. When Guang Hong's back hit the mattress, he let go of Leo’s neck.

 

"Do you mind me sharing a bed with you?" Leo asked, making sure he wasn't crossing any boundaries. They had shared a bed before, on multiple occasions, but with Guang Hong clearly in distress, Leo wanted to be sure.

 

"As long as it's cuddling, I'm fine with it," Guang Hong answered, a faint trace of a grin lingered on his lips. "And if I can warm my cold feet against you."

 

Leo pouted, knowing very well how _cold_ his boyfriend's feet were. But on the other hand, there was no escaping them. If Leo wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend, he had to accept the torture of cold feet pressed against his warm legs.

 

"Deal," Leo grinned.

 

He kicked off his shoes and unzipped his jacket. Sitting down on the bed, he plucked off his socks and wiggled out of his pants. Feeling the cold winter air licking against his exposed skin, Leo crawled underneath the blanket, hand searching out to find Guang Hong's hand.

 

"You'll do great," he muttered as their fingers fitted together perfectly. "You worked hard and, don't forget, it's important to have fun."

 

Guang Hong let out a nervous laughter. "I'm not sure what I would do without you."

 

Leo moved closer until their faces were inches apart. "I don't know either, I think my life would be rather dull without you."

 

A blinding smile crossed Guang Hong's lips. After a chaste kiss, Guang Hong turned off the lights and snuggled close, his head carefully tucked underneath Leo's chin.

 

Not letting go of Guang Hong's hand, Leo wrapped his other hand around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him even closer. Leo knew he wasn’t ready yet to give up on his fifty dollars, but maybe this ‘true romance’ his sister babbled about wasn’t what he needed in his relationship. Actually, he wondered how things like roses and watching comedies would improve their relationship significantly. 

 

**4\. 'Double Date'**

* * *

 

 

For once, Leo wished that the more of their competitions were held on his home turf. There was nothing wrong with travelling per se, Spain wasn't too bad as he actually could speak Spanish, and he could at least _read_ most of the European languages. But Asia was a complete torture. His Chinese was somewhat decent, his Japanese was still awful, and it seemed that Korean wasn't exactly his forte either.

 

"Phichit, are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Leo asked nervously. He tried to read the signs but to no avail. Why had he never bothered to learn Korean?

 

He knew that the Thai had been in South Korea before. Leo even recalled that Phichit had crashed at Seung-gil's place for a few months during last summer. But that didn't mean he trusted his friend's judgement and sense of direction. Especially as his navigation was sending them in a different direction.

 

"Don't be so nervous, I know where we're going," Phichit assured, his smile as bright as ever. "Plus I'm the only one here who _can_ read Korean."

 

Leo threw Phichit a judgemental look. "We all know that the only reason you even _learned_ Korean was to woo Seung-gil."

 

"Say's the one who learned Mandarin to impress a certain Chinese figure skater," Phichit countered, his cheeks painted pink. "But you weren't wrong, and it was the best decision I've ever made- especially for in the bedroom."

 

A wink followed before Phichit returned his attention to their surroundings, trying to figure out where they were.

 

Against his better judgement, Leo followed his friend. Phichit's sense of direction wasn't _that_ bad, and it wasn't like he knew better. He only had been to Korea for competitive skating and this year, Phichit had urged people to come _earlier,_ so they could have a dinner night with all the skaters that participated in Four Continents. The only ones who _actually_ arrived earlier were Leo and Guang Hong. Seung-gil didn’t count as he lived in South Korea.

 

"Are you excited for this year Four Continents?" Phichit asked suddenly, forcing Leo to pay attention.

 

"Yeah," Leo muttered. "I mean, our biggest competition is JJ- Otabek has injured himself during the Grand Prix and has to sit this one out, and Yuuri _finally_ went with retirement."

 

Leo didn't hate or even remotely disliked Yuuri. The Japanese were someone hard to dislike, and by now, Leo even considered him even as a friend. Plus he still was in debt by the Japanese for saving his sorry ass back in Japan. But as Yuuri was by far one of the better figure skaters in the world, Leo was glad to hear that he was not competing.

 

"And thank heavens that Russian Yuri, Emil _and_ Michele participate in the European Figure Skating Championship. If Emil hadn't been injured, he would have torn through the competition during the Grand Prix, and Michele had gotten awfully good-" Phichit let out a soft groan. "I don't envy either of you; the competition was fierce last finals."

 

Phichit wasn't exactly lying. Despite both managed to put down a solid program- Guang Hong beating his personal record during his free skate and Leo beating his own record during the short skate- they came death last. It had been a tight squeeze for the top three place, poor Otabek just missing out due an injured he had gotten mid-routine.

 

"It had been fun," Leo eventually answered. It had been fun. Especially the banquet, though making his relationship with Guang Hong public hadn't exactly been on his to-do list. Thankfully, the response had been rather positive, earning him a few claps on the back here and there. And after a while, he had managed to get pretty drunk. This was when his liquid courage had kicked. Without any shame or hesitation, Leo had tugged his boyfriend on the dance floor, who had been surprisingly cooperative.

 

"The banquet had been wild, wasn't it?" Phichit asked, envy lingering in his voice.

 

Phichit had once again missed the finals by a small margin, and so the banquet. And it had been pretty wild. More spit had been shared between people than Leo was comfortable with. Though, he thankfully was too drunk to remember most of the spit-swapping.

 

"It was crazy, though I can't recall _that_ much anymore," Leo admitted. He had woken up the next morning hungover, naked and little memory of last night. The biggest shock was that he had shared a bed with an equally hungover and naked Guang Hong. In the end, thankfully, it seemed that nothing big had happened between them.

 

"Don't worry," Phichit assured him, a mischievous grin on his face. "I managed to get every single picture our fellow skaters have taken- I think they would create quite a lovely photo album for your wedding," was this blackmail? Knowing Phichit, it was.

 

Leo rolled his eyes, far from really impressed with Phichit's attempt of blackmailing him. "I know that _you_ knew that we were betting on you and Seung-gil getting together. I'm sure some people want their money back if they _realise_ that you let Yuuri win."

 

Unlike Leo, Phichit actually looked somewhat nervous by Leo's attempt on blackmailing. "You wouldn't dare," though, both of them knew that Leo would dare if it were necessary. "I also could tell Guang Hong about your URCR plan."

 

Glaring at his friend, Leo knew that Phichit had the upper hand. Looking around, Leo frowned, eyeing the surrounding with a certain familiarity.

 

"Phichit, haven't we been here before?"

 

The Thai halted mid-step and looked around. By the looks of it, Leo hadn't been wrong.

 

"I think we've crossed this plaza at least twice," Phichit admitted in a low whisper. "We might should use your navigation after all."

 

On cue, Leo's phone screen went black. Panic-stricken, Leo tried to reboot his phone, but the battery was flashing angrily, saying that the phone had to be recharged.

 

"We're screwed," Phichit moaned dramatically, burying his hands in his hair. And, for the first time in this evening, Leo agreed with his friend. To make matters worse, his stomach started to growl loudly.

 

In the end, Phichit and Leo arrived at the restaurant fifty minutes too late. The only reason neither had starved to death was because Leo had still some chocolate on him. Guang Hong’s favourite chocolate, who Leo had planned to give his boyfriend as a small present. The idea hadn’t been his, it had been a suggestion of his sister. Because ‘real’ men gave their loved ones chocolate, even if they had a somewhat strict diet. So, his fourth attempt of his URCR had been flushed down the drain.

 

Entering the restaurant, Leo spotted the two skaters sharing a couch, both hovering over Guang Hong’s phone. Leo was surprised that the two of them got along, neither he or Guang Hong were particularly close to Seung-gil. But maybe they managed to find something they both liked.

 

"You're late," Seung-gil stated as they approached the table. Through the expressionless mask, Leo noticed that there was some degree of worry in the man's eyes.

 

"It was his fault," Leo muttered, pointing at Phichit. "He was _so_ sure he knew his way around here."

 

"And you blindly followed him despite knowing that Phichit has very little sense of direction?" Guang Hong asked perplexed, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

 

A hue of red crossed Leo's cheeks. He _had_ forgotten that Phichit had little to none sense of direction. "I feel so stupid."

 

Guang Hong laughed merrily and slipped off the couch, giving Phichit the opportunity to sit next to Seung-gil. "You should," he said. "But no time to feel stupid, sit you ass down, dinner will arrive soon, and I'm not going to eat _your_ share."

 

Pulling his boyfriend in a brief hug, Leo took a seat on the empty couch. Guang Hong took place next to him, warm fingers interlinking with his cold ones.

 

Leo had expected dinner to be awkward. Neither he nor Guang Hong was exactly close with Seung-gil, but there was a cheerful mood during the entire meal. This was especially caused by the two older men, who were acting like some married couple. Seung-gil occasional scolded Phichit for wiping out his phone to take a pictures and Phichit, in turn, tried to force some vegetables down the Korean's throat.

 

"Do you think our domestic life will be like this?" Guang Hong asked in a whisper, eyeing the two men opposite of them.

 

"I doubt it," Leo muttered in return. "I rather die than feed you."

 

Guang Hong snorted somewhat loudly, though neither of the raven-haired men dropped out of their quarrel to see what the sudden noise was. "I was pretty sure _you_ were willingly feeding me soup when I was sick last summer."

 

Leo huffed. "Don't push your luck. I just didn't want to see you starve to death because I'm an irresponsible boyfriend."

 

Guang Hong pouted. "I thought you did it because you love me," a mischievous grin crossed his lips. Guang Hong knew exactly how to hit Leo in just the right way.

 

"But I do love you," Leo whined, nuzzling Guang Hong's neck in the act of revenge. His boyfriend squirmed under the touch, eventually bursting out into a fit of giggles.

 

"Stop it," the Chinese pleaded. "You know that I'm ticklish."

 

Eventually, Leo stopped. To his surprise, neither Phichit nor Seung-gil had battened an eye at them. The two seemed to be so absorbed into each other that the world could end and they wouldn't notice.

 

"But I really do love you," Leo murmured, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lip.

 

Grinning, a faint blush coloured his cheeks, Guang Hong returned the gestured and give Leo a quick peck. "I love you too."

 

Phichit made a disgusting noise, half-heartedly glaring at the duo of brunets. "Please stop with your domestic romance, it's disgusting."

 

Seung-gil swatted the back of Phichit's head, complaining that _he_ was the one that was trying to feed him vegetables. When Phichit wasn't paying attention, Seung-gil gave the duo a brief smile before continuing to scold his boyfriend.

 

**5\. Lost**

* * *

 

 

Finland was confusing. The skating season was coming to an end, the last competition being Worlds. And Leo had hoped this time he wouldn't struggle as much making his way around the streets. Finnish people at least used the same alphabet as he used, so he should no longer struggle with foreign character’s. The language, however, was nearly as easily understandable as Japanese or Korean, even _as_ it was in his own alphabet.

 

Once again, he managed to get himself lost. Of course, now of all times. Leo had snuck out of his bed, well, his and Guang Hong’s shared bed, to buy his boyfriend some breakfast. The hotel food wasn’t particularly great, and it was probably the last opportunity he had to prove his sister wrong. Prove that he _actually_ could be romantic. But even with the help of his navigation, finding a coffee shop seemed to be impossible.

 

Checking his old trusty navigation one last time, Leo decided to give up on it and tried to look around, hoping that he would find the coffee shop on his own. Or maybe he was lucky enough to bump into a familiar face. He would nearly _die_ to bump into a fellow skater, especially one who knew where they were and what they were doing. This included the more annoying or somewhat scary skaters. Mainly the likes of Russian Yuri, JJ and Michele. The latter in particular seemed to be ready to explode ever since the European Figure Skating Championships.

 

Thankfully, it seemed that luck was smiling down upon him. After taking a right-turn, he saw a familiar sight of what probably was a coffee shop. The name was pretty much unreadable, but he recognises the picture of a damping coffee cup.

 

Pocketing his phone, Leo hurried over to the shop, making sure he wouldn't slip over the ice-coated roads. Even as it was already March, the weather hadn't been too kind to them. The moment Leo had set foot on the Finnish soil, everything had been covered from head-to-toe in snow. And this hadn't changed over the course of a few days.

 

Slipping into the coffee shop, Leo nearly bump into a customer who was on their way out. Automatically, Leo steadied the person, repeatedly apologising, _in English,_ of course, of all things.

 

To his surprise, the person looked up, his eyes big with surprise. Under all the layers of clothes, the scarf and beanie, Leo hadn't recognised his own boyfriend. He hadn’t even realized he had been gone this long, as Guang Hong hadn’t been awake when Leo had snuck out of his hotel room.

 

"Leo!" Guang Hong exclaimed excitedly. “I was already looking for you- I had expected to catch up with you on your way back, but when we didn’t cross paths I thought you were lost.”

 

Once again, probably for the last time, plan URCM had been thrown out of the window, _again._ This time he didn't even have the chance to reboot the plan, the skating seasons was almost at its end. And this was by far the easiest plan he had created. Buying breakfast for his boyfriend. Leo was surprised that even something as simple had failed.

 

"I was lost," Leo admitted. “But I managed to eventually find it, _and_ bump into you,” he tried to muster as much enthusiastic as he could. There was no need to be sad about something as stupid as his URCM plan.

 

"Well, I was planning to head back to the hotel," Guang Hong said slowly, bouncing on his feet. "But I can wait till you get your coffee so we can head back together."

 

Unable not to smile at his boyfriend chipper mood, Leo nodded, smiling. "Just give me a moment, I’ll grab some coffee and we can head back together."

 

He parted briefly from his boyfriend, ordering his coffee. Thankfully, the people could speak English, which made it a lot easier. So, five minutes later, he and Guang Hong were standing outside, both holding a cup of steaming hot liquid.

 

"What did you got anyway?" Leo asked curiously, eyeing his boyfriend closed-off cup. Leo knew that Guang Hong wasn't exactly fond of coffee, but Leo also knew Guang Hong had quite a sweet-tooth. Which meant he already had a faint idea what it was.

 

"Hot Chocolate," Guang Hong answered chipper. "As my coach isn't here, she can't stop me from inhaling as much sugar as I want."

 

Leo let out a small chuckle. "Make sure you don't eat _too_ much sugar, you still have a golden medal to win."

 

"While it's very sweet of you that you're concerned about my health," Guang Hong commented, his cheeks growing rapidly red. "I think that it doesn't matter _that_ much, I'll never snatch up the golden medal with the current competition."

 

While Leo wanted to protest, his boyfriend shouldn't think badly of himself, he couldn't disagree with Guang Hong. The Chinese had managed to snatch bronze during Four Continents, with both Seung-gil and JJ beating him. If Otabek had participated, Guang Hong probably wouldn't even have gotten bronze. And now the _European_ people joined. Emil who had torn down the entire European Figure Skating Championship, Michele who wasn't lingering far behind, Russian Yuri who remained a threat. Ending up in the top five was already an achievement itself.

 

"I want to disagree so badly," Leo admitted, taking Guang Hong's free hand in his own. "But you're kind of right, the competition is rough."

 

The Chinese hummed in agreement. "But that doesn't make it less fun. We get to see everyone, and there will be a huge party afterwards. I can't wait to see if they can compete with the Grand Prix banquet."

 

"Depends," Leo said thoughtfully. "Are you ready to end up naked in my bed again?"

 

Guang Hong managed to suppress his blush rather well. Yet, when he looked up, Leo was greeted by shy embarrassment- and something more. A challenge.

 

"Depends," Guang Hong mimicked, a sly grin on his lips. "How much effort are you going to put into it to get me naked in your bed?"

 

Leo's brain completely stopped working. Starting back at his boyfriend, Leo knew that his expression was completely blank. Was Guang Hong seriously implying that he wanted to do _the thing_?

 

"A few months ago you were panicking when I suggested we should _sleep_ together, and now you're saying you want to do, you know-" Leo swallowed nervously. "The thing?"

 

"Yes, though probably not all the way yet- just," a blush dusted Guang Hong's cheeks red. "We've been dating for almost a year now- and it isn't like I'm underage either," he huffed.

 

A wide grin crossed Leo's lips. "You know where you're getting yourself into?" he asked cheekily.

 

Guang Hong smiled endearingly. "I know, and there is no one I rather want to do _the thing_ with than with you."

 

Screw the fifty bucks he was going to lose for not being romantic enough in his sister’s opinion. Apparently, he was doing something right, though he questioned _what_ he was doing right. In the end, it shouldn’t matter at all. He was in a relationship with the most wonderful person he had met and he defiantly, one-hundred percent, was in love.

 

**6\. Banquet**

 

* * *

 

 

Leo was a very, _very_ proud boyfriend. While he himself had fallen short during Worlds, Guang Hong hadn't. Leo had managed to place tenth, which was also quite the accomplishment, Guang Hong, on the other hand, had managed to come third. How? Nobody knew exactly. A very few people had expected Guang Hong to come even close to making the podium, especially as all the power-houses in the world participated. JJ, Otabek, Yuri, Michele, _Emil_.

 

Though, there was a small downside to Guang Hong getting bronze. The media was all over him, giving Leo very little time to see him, if not at all. He had used this time wisely, of course. Finding a congratulation gift, calling his family, buying the necessary things to do _the thing_. Between the buzz of media and Leo managing things, the first time they properly could speak was during the banquet.

 

Nervously, Leo smoothed out his tuxedo, checking if there wasn't anything wrong with it. It had been a choice of his coach to go in all white, only the blouse he wore underneath his jacket was black, and of course his shoes. He didn't particularly liked the suit, though it was more because it wasn’t exactly comfortable. But in the end, he just couldn't afford it to turn up dressed in his casual clothes while the rest looked prim and proper.

 

Deciding that his suit looked fine, fine enough to leave his room at least, Leo pocketed his room keys and left the hotel room. The banquet was held on the lower floor of the hotel, which made it easy for the skaters to access. There were also no need for taxis to ship off those poor, drunk souls.

 

By the time he had made it downstairs, Leo started to feel insecure about his appearance. While having ditched his URCR plan, he still wanted to impress his boyfriend. _And_ he still wanted to dance with him when both of them were sober. Though he probably would chicken out, waiting for both of them being wasted. He had been unromantic up until now, so why suddenly becoming romantic and asking his boyfriend to dance?

 

Maybe he should check up in the restroom to make sure he was looking good enough, and to calm his nerves.

 

His trip to the toilet wasn’t exactly what he needed. He had opened the door without any cautious, not expecting anything lewd going on at this time of the day. An hour or two into the banquet, that's when he refused to visit the toilets. Yet, he managed to catch two skater's making out. Was he surprised to see the two of them making out? No. Was he happy? Defiantly not.

 

"Dammit," Leo cursed, making the two European men part in a hurry. "Couldn't the two of you wait _one_ day? One day," now he was going to lose his bet to his sister _and_ he was going to lose twenty bucks to another  _bet._

 

Emil blinked innocently, looking confused. The man he had been kissing, Michele, on the other hand, looked mortified, face buried in his hands.

 

"One day? Why?" Emil asked, cocking his head slightly. This guy wasn't the handsome bad-boy the media made him out to be, he was like an innocent puppy.

 

"This will cost me twenty bucks," Leo muttered under his breath. Maybe he could keep quiet about it. But if the two kept this going, there surely would be enough evidence for any skaters to realize what was going on between them.

 

"Nothing, really," Leo said, briefly checking his reflection. He looked fine, fine enough anyway. "I was just surprise. However, I would recommend making out somewhere private and not a public restroom, your hotel rooms, for example."

 

The advice was based on his personal experience. This is how people found out about his and Guang Hong's relationship during the Grand Prix banquet. Though Leo still blamed his boyfriend, Guang Hong looked very handsome in a tuxedo.

 

"Thanks for the advice," Emil said chipper. Leo wondered if this guy could even feel shame.

 

"No problem," Leo answered. Knowing that he couldn't really remain in the restroom- it would be downright awkward- Leo left the room in a hurry, soon mingling with the other skaters.

 

Now if he just could find Guang Hong. He wasn't exactly excited to see his boyfriend- especially now he owned him twenty bucks. But avoiding him would do more harm than necessary.

 

Eventually he managed to find Guang Hong, who had his back turned towards him. He was animatedly talking to Phichit, excited voice and wild arm-gestures. Phichit looked equally as excited, though the true excitement came when he spotted Leo.

 

Leo had told Phichit about his bet with his sister. Clearly, Leo had forgotten to mention he had given up on it. There was no need to act like some rom-com prince. It seemed that his boyfriend was content with Leo just being Leo, though the Hispanic questioned what kind of appeal he had.

 

Nervously signed that it was a ‘no-go’, Leo hoped that Phichit caught onto it before doing anything stupid. But since Phichit is Phichit and that guy did nearly _everything_ to help out his friends, Leo was in for unwanted help.

 

Phichit gently pried the wineglass out of Guang Hong's hands and put it on the table. The Thai muttered something before turned Guang Hong around, pushing him in Leo’s direction. Leo took a few long strides to catch his boyfriend and stabilized him.

 

Guang Hong was flustered due to the alcohol intake. His cheeks apple-red, freckles bright and his hair adorably parted on the left. He looked downright adorable.

 

“I’m sorry,” the Chinese muttered, pressing his face against Leo’s shoulder. “Phichit pushed me.”

 

Awkwardly patting his boyfriend on the back, Leo glared daggers at his friend. Phichit ignored his murderous gaze in favour of giving two thumbs up before sneaking off the find his own boyfriend. “Don’t worry, Phichit is just being Phichit.”

 

Guang Hong laughed and Leo felt his heart swell. Why was his boyfriend this cute? The adorableness surely had chipped away a few years of his life span, if not decades.

 

“But,” Guang Hong mumbled. “Phichit mentioned something about a dance?”

 

His boyfriend looked up, a red flush crossing his nose. And, to Leo’s surprise, he looked almost hopeful. _Did_ Guang Hong wanted to dance with him? Leo wasn’t the greatest dancer, nor the worst. But waltzing around a room never really had peaked his interest before. He had hoped to catch his boyfriend during a more upbeat and fast-paced song.

 

“Yes,” Leo muttered, unable to look away from Guang Hong’s hopeful expression. “I originally was planning on asking you to dance, but something came in between and-”

 

Maybe he should just push forward and win the bet with his sister. Asking Guang Hong to dance with him during a slow ballet surely would count as being romantic. But did he want that? The slow, ballroom dances in the movies never seemed appealing to him. There was no emotion, no joy, it was supposed to be romantic, yet Leo never found it romantic.

 

“I’m a terrible boyfriend, aren’t I,” Leo muttered, resting his head on Guang Hong’s shoulder.

 

Guang Hong moved underneath him, eventually carefully taking Leo’s lowered head in his own hands, fingers gently rubbing his jawline. “What makes you think that?” he asks, his voice filled with surprise, the same surprise that was mirrored in his eyes.

 

Leo huffed, a somewhat painful smile crossed his lips. He hated to see his boyfriend disappointed like this. “Well, I’m terrible at being romantic,” Leo murmured, waiting for Guang Hong to react.

 

His boyfriend reacted different from what Leo had expected. Guang Hong blinked in surprise, his brows knitted together in confusion. “What’re you talking about? I think you’re rather romantic.”

 

An equally surprised expression crossed Leo’s face. “I’m?” Leo asked in surprise. “When? I can’t recall a single time I was being romantic.”

 

“Well, I think you’re being romantic nearly all of the time. For example, you picked me up at the airport very early in the morning while I could have grabbed a cab,” Guang Hong explained. Though it didn’t exactly made things much better. Why was something as silly as picking his boyfriend up being considered romantic?

 

“And,” Guang Hong continued, eyes burning with determination. “Instead of trying to actually cheer me up during the grand prix finals, you stayed to comfort me, throwing any evening plan you had out of the window. You easily could have dragged me along to a bar or something, trying to calm my nerves. But you decided to stay behind and cuddle with me.”

 

“How is this romantic?” Leo asked in confusion. “I mean, aren’t things like roses or buying you breakfast considered romantic?”

 

Guang Hong snorted, pinching Leo’s cheeks. “I think you’ve been watching too many rom-coms,” he muttered. “What society finds romantic isn't exactly what I find romantic.”

 

“But,” Guang Hong blushed, biting his bottom lip. “I still would love that dance, though, warning, I’m a terrible dancer.”

 

Leo laughed, gently prying his boyfriend’s fingers away. “I can’t believe how lucky I’m with you,” Leo whispered, placing a peck on Guang Hong’s lips.

 

“So that’s a yes?” Guang Hong asked hopeful.

 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Leo answered. Well, assuming that Phichit would be filming the whole thing, he still could prove his sister that he _actually_ had been romantic. Well, Guang Hong had initiated it. But she didn’t had to know that. Fifty bucks were fifty bucks. He maybe could buy Guang Hong a nice present.

 

Even after almost a year of dating, his boyfriend still could catch him off guard. With ease, Guang Hong pulled him down, catching him a long kiss. It was different from their usual pecks, it was longer, more _desperate_. Though it wasn’t like Leo minded. 

 

He pulled his boyfriend closer and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He wasn’t sure how long they have been kissing, but by the time they parted, Leo was out of breathe, face entirely flustered.

 

“The two of you are gross,” someone- no, Phichit commented. Leo recognized the Thai’s voice immediately.

 

“Oh shut up,” Guang Hong muttered, throwing their friend a half-hearted glare. “Don’t you have a boyfriend to accompany?”

 

Phichit grinned slyly. “Unlike you, I can function without my boyfriend being around.”

 

“Says the one who had been wailing while on the phone because he hadn’t seen his _boyfriend_ in two days?” Phichit grew red in the face and Guang Hong let out a soft giggle.

 

“You beat me there,” Phichit admitted. “But didn’t you got asked to dance a solid _five_ minutes ago?”

 

A faint hint of dread made Leo’s stomach churn. Was this really a good idea? He glanced at his boyfriend, who started right back at him. Well, a promise was a promise, and it was _Guang Hong_ after all. Leo was convinced that his boyfriend had seen any side of him, which also included his awkward, silly side.

 

Grinning, Leo took a step back and bowed. He took Guang Hong’s right hand and placed a kiss on it. “Would you do me the honour to let me take you to the dancefloor?” Leo asked, struggling to suppress his laughter.

 

Blushing like crazy, Guang Hong bowed in return and accepted Leo’s hand. “I would be honoured,” he whispered, hardly able to control his laughter.

 

Maybe just being himself was romantic enough for his boyfriend. Well, he at least would never again listen to his sister’s love advice. What did she know after all? She was single and Leo was the one with a boyfriend. And the best boyfriend in the world in his opinion.

 

**7\. Epilogue**

* * *

 

 

Sitting cross-legged on their shared bed, Leo briefly glanced at his boyfriend. Guang Hong was still vast asleep, face buried in his pillow. Lazy love marks littered around the man’s shoulder and neck, the only evidence of their last night’s lovemaking. Leo barely could believe his luck that this beauty was at his side for almost five years now. In addition, even after five years, Leo was still as madly in love with him as he was at the beginning. Maybe even more in love. Leo couldn’t imagine anyone else to share his life with.

 

He eyed the post-notes that littered his lap. Many had been crumbled, either there had been a spelling-mistake or the words just didn’t sit right with him. Penning down another note, Leo eyed it critically, making sure he wouldn’t make any mistakes. Well, this should do it.

 

_I’m downstairs making pancakes. Feel free to join me – Leo_

 

Nodding in satisfaction, Leo gathered all the unused notes and climbed out of bed. The soft carpet cushioned his feet, muting any noises. The balls of paper were dropped in the trashcan, hidden out of sight. Carefully, Leo returned to the bed and carefully placed the yellow-coloured note on Guang Hong’s nightstand. Now, the only thing he had to do was to grab the box.

 

Tiptoeing to their shared drawer, Leo rummage through his socks until he found the velvet box. Perfect, it was still there. Pocketing the box, he picked up his pair of slippers and snuck out of the room. Knowing his boyfriend, Guang Hong would wake up within twenty minutes. It wouldn’t take him long to realize that Leo was gone and soon, he would join Leo downstairs, craving for Leo’s homemade pancakes. As this was nothing new, Leo knew that Guang Hong wasn’t expected anything out of the ordinary. Maybe this is why he had considered this the perfect way to pop the question. It wasn’t romantic like his sister would wanted, but it was the way he would do it. In the kitchen of their shared home, living their domestic life like a couple of pro's.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped. (Referring to number 7)
> 
> I did a bit of research, in like which figure skating competitions there are. But I surely made some mistakes here and there.
> 
> If you managed to make it this far I've to applaud you. I hope you enjoyed it. Leaving a comment and a kudo is greatly appreciated. Pointing out mistakes is also greatly appreciated, as I'm not a native writer or speaker.


End file.
